Mario and Sonic vs Mickey and Bugs
Red the Red Bird= Mario and Sonic vs Mickey and Bugs is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, featuring Mario and Sonic from the'' Super Mario Bros'' and Sonic the Hedgehog franchises and Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny from the'' Mickey Mouse and ''Looney Tunes ''franchises. Mario and Sonic vs Mickey and Bugs.jpg|Red the Red Bird Mario and Sonic vs Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny.jpg|Red the Red Bird (remastered version) Mario and Sonic vs Mickey and Bugs 3.jpg|Red The Red Bird (remastered version 3) Sketch-1543097431984.png|EmperorDedede (classic edition) Collage 2018-12-19 21 42 52~2.jpg|Just Some Minor Description Mario and Sonic, just like Mickey and Bugs, are both rivals and are the main and secondary representants of their types of fiction, but what happens when the videogame rivals team up against the team of cartoon rivals, it's Super Mario Bros and Sonic the Hedgehog vs Mickey Mouse and Looney Tunes in a 2v2 battle! Interlude (Cue:' Invader - Jim Johnston) Wiz: Videogames and Cartoons are two of the most popular types of entertainment in the world '''Boomstick: But inside of them, we find two of the most popular rivarlys, Mario vs Sonic and Mickey vs Bugs. Wiz: But happens when both Mario and Sonic team up, and Mickey and Bugs team up? Boomstick: It results in today's battle! Wiz: Will both Mario and Sonic Mari-own Mickey and Bugs? Boomstick: Or will Mickey and Bugs toon-FORCE Mario and Sonic to their deaths? He is Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Mario and Sonic (Cue Ruinous Ruins Remix) Paper and Archie are excluded Wiz: After fighting each other two times, with each of them having their own victories, it's time for these rivals to become friends and learn what it's fighting as a team. Boomstick: Mario and Sonic are two of the most famous videogame characters of all time and have a rivalry since the 1990's, we are going to start with Mario because he is the most famous out of the two, well, at least Sonic is still popular. Wiz: Mario is the famous plumber that everyone knows and loves, at first he doesn't look menacing, but, he actually is. Boomstick: Being one of the 7 Star Children with horrible crying fits but with a extraordinary amount of power, Mario and his little brother Luigi were destined for greatness. Wiz: Before we get to the important things for Mario, we are going to mention one thing that these two have, and it is... Boomstick: The ability to stop time! Wiz: Yup, both characters are able to stop time, with the Stopwatch for Mario and Chaos Control for Sonic, but, quick! We need to get the analysis done! Boomstick: Mario is strong enough to lift King Bob-omb, who weighs at least 30 tons, and this guy can also smash bricks with his fist and destroy tanks with his butt! Wiz: Mario also has several power-ups, but we are going to mention only a few because this would be eternal, for example, with the Fire Flower, he gets pyrokinesis, with the Ice Flower, he gets cryokinesis, with the Super Mushroom, he increases his size and becomes more durable. Boomstick: With the Lucky Bell, he turns into a cat, with the Frog Suit, he can swim better, with the Mega Mushroom, he increases 10 times his size, with the Double Cherry, he can create clones of himself, he can fly with the Cape Feather or the Wing Cap, he turns into metal with the Metal Cap and with the Gold Flower, he can throw Gold Balls which turns enemies and bricks into coins. Wiz: And now, various of his feats. Boomstick: Mario was once able to survive a 2.4 megaton explosion, and even better, he managed to outswim a black-hole! Wiz: Mario once even managed to grab a Chain Chomp made out of gold, which weighed nearly 6 thousand tons, he managed to hurl a dinosaur out of orbit, and, his most impressive feat, he managed to lift and punt an entire castle! Based on our calculations, that castle weighed more than 61 million tons! Boomstick: Mario can react at lightining speeds due to the fact he has moved as fast as a bolt of lightining and has piloted the Star Diver Wiz:Mario isn't much of a strategist and needs to always save the princess. Boomstick: But Mario and Sonic will surely give Mickey and Bugs a fight Wiz: And now we will get to Sonic. Boomstick: Sonic is the fastest thing alive and is a freedom fighter who is battling to stop evil Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnik. Wiz: Sonic is known for his speed feats, he can break the barrier of sounds in mere seconds, but, dear god, knowing his actual speed is just crazy, while his actual running speed is unknown, his average is 765 mph, which makes him pretty fast. Boomstick: The Figure 8 technique is essential for Sonic in order to increase his speed, and can also turn into a spiky ball and rip through opponents with the Spin Dash and he can also strike multiple times with the Homing Attack. Wiz: Sonic, just like Mario, also has a bunch of power-ups, such as elemental shields, such as the Aqua Shield, which protects him against his greatest nemesis, water. Boomstick: Sonic can also get special abilities from small alien beings called "wisps". Wiz: They can turn him into a fireball, a yellow drill, a black hole... Boomstick:...Even a demonic Hungry Hungry Hippo! Wiz: Based on our calculations. Sonic is actually faster than the fastest man-made thing, the New Horizon space probe, meaning that he could get to Pluto in less than 24 hours! Boomstick: Some of his feats include out-running a Black Hole for 30 seconds, defeating nemesis such as Eggman and Shadow, resist mind control and survive a 199.5 kiloton explosion. Wiz: And let's not forget Super Sonic, Super Sonic is a form gathered by the enormous amount of positive energy from the seven legendary Chaos Emeralds, this form is even faster than the normal Sonic and is almost invincible. Boomstick: And that's not even his final form! Hyper Sonic is the definitive form of Sonic that is achieved from the Super Emeralds, which are an upgrade of the Chaos Emeralds made by the Master Emerald, and now, he is completely invincible! And now he is definitley faster than light! Wiz: While Mario and Sonic may have some disadvantages such as the fact that Mario is the slowest of all 4 combatants and that Sonic is cocky and arrogant, these two will be destined for a great fight, even if they lose or not. Boomstick: Don't underestimate Nintendo's and Sega's powerful mascots! Mario and Sonic: Here we go! Mickey and Bugs (Cue Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Theme Song) Wiz: The original rivalry wasn't Mario vs Sonic, it was Mickey vs Bugs, but, let's discuss these two fellas, starting with the most famous cartoon character out there, Mickey Mouse. Boomstick: Mickey Mouse is a cartoon character that was created way back in 1928, 90 years ago! ''' Wiz: Mickey is a creation from the famous Walt Disney Company... '''Boomstick:...A.K.A The company that buys everything! Wiz: As I was saying a few moments before, Mickey was created by The Walt Disney Company, specifically, by a man named Walter Elias Disney, or Walt Disney for short, Walt previously created a cartoon character named Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, but, unfortunaley, he lost the rights to him to the Universal Studios company. Boomstick: Even though Walt was afraid of mouses, he decided to make his next big character a mouse, making him pilot a steamboat and make him whistle. Wiz: Thus the day was saved, by a mouse, whose name was originally Mortimer, but was changed to Mickey. Boomstick: Mickey is one of the most famous fictional characters out there alongside Mario, but, it is actually unknown who is more popular, while a survey made in the 1990s said that Mario was more popular, some people claim the mouse to be more popular. Wiz: Mickey is literally impossible to not be known, he has appeared in all sorts of fiction...except anime. Boomstick: Seriously, if you don't know who this fella is, then you must live under...5 rocks! Wiz: Mickey has great versability and has done many jobs, but one of his greatest jobs is not one in a cartoon, it is his famous role as King Mickey from the Kingdom Hearts series. Boomstick: This version of Mickey is actually a great fighter that rivals Mario, with his primary weapon being the Kingdom Key D, a magical Keyblade that grants elemental spells to it's user. Wiz: Before we get''' to the abilities of the Kingdom Key D, we are going to discuss his paintbrush, which is other of Mickey's famous weapons. '''Boomstick: This paintbrush is an object found in the workshop of a wizard, which posseses magical paint abilities, it has two substances, one heroic and the other one being malicious. Wiz: The heroic ink is simply named paint, which can restore things destroyed by the malicious substance, the Thinner, the thinner is a substance that can erase everything, to a normal box to even a fictional character! Boomstick: After we presented the things from the paintbrush, it's time to present the abilities of the Kingdom Key D! Wiz: Holy is a move that restores Mickey's health completely, or the health of anybody he chooses, another thing that his Keyblade can do is an attack called Pearl, this attack creates a magical ball of light and shoots it at an enemy, Mickey can even use Pearl in rapid succession for a raging storm of the light orbs, inflicting heavy damage. Boomstick: The Kingdom Key D has a lot of range and focuses on combo strikes. This is good for fighting both in air and on ground. Wiz: But his most famous weapon is his Sorceror Hat, when he puts it on, Mickey transforms into Sorceror Mickey, and, just like happens with Mario, at first he doesn't look menacing, but, OH BOY, he is! Boomstick: Sorceror Mickey can manipulate fire and water, with the fire, he can throw fireballs, just like Mario, to which he is very adept at throwing, he can also extinguish any fire attacks that he can catch in his hands, and also has hydrokinesis, he can also levitate and fly to the sky and bring objects to life, and, best of all, he can manipulate stars! Wiz: Some of Mickey's best feats include him defeating a giant using only a needle with strings and scissors, being nearly as fast as Sonic and, one of his most impressive feats, escaping out of fiction! Boomstick: Mickey shares that last feat with Bugs, who also can escape fiction. Wiz: Talking of Bugs, we are now going to talk about Bugs Bunny. Boomstick: Bugs Bunny, created back in 1940, is one of the most famous cartoon characters, as well as being Mickey's rival in terms of popularity, but, what about his combat abilities? Wiz: Bugs Bunny is possibly one of the most overpowered fictional characters to ever exist, and if you run into him, your hunting career is pretty much over! Boomstick: Bugs Bunny fought in World War 2 and has been in a lot of adventures, and even saved Earth dozens of times, he even teamed up with a bunch of cartoon characters (even with some Disney characters) to get a kid to stop doing drugs! Wiz: Bugs is strong enough to twist a double barrel shot gun with his bare hands, effortlessly bending metal, and that's not even one of his most impressive feats, at one point, he grabbed a robot triceratops by it's tail and swung it like if it was Bowser in Super Mario 64, that robot was seemingly twice as big as Bugs, so Bugs required lots of strenght to do it! Boomstick: This rabbit can also dig underground under tons of rock and dirt, and even concrete and dirts, using his two hands, I wonder why this fella doesn't feel pain! Wiz: Maybe his gloves help him, not only because the gloves are unnaffected by gun shots, but it can also repel the shot back into the gun and cause the gun to back fire. Boomstick: Bugs is also insanely fast, to the point where both Mickey and Bugs can rival Sonic in speed, he can outrun lasers, and he even once won an entire baseball game using his speed to play as every person from his team. Wiz: Bugs once also managed to saw off Florida in 3 seconds! Boomstick: And let's not forget Bugs's intelligence, Bugs is possibly the smartest of all four combatants today, as he is an expert rigging up traps, and has tricked intelligent characters such as Batman. Wiz: Appart from his speed and strenght feats, Bugs also has the honor of becoming the animator in a short where he tortured Daffy Duck, and his manipulation was better than Mickey's! Boomstick: But, just like Mario and Sonic, these two have disadvantges, for example, Bugs has fell for tricks before, and Mickey has been trumped and bested numerous times by simple ghosts and animals. Wiz: But, just like Mario and Sonic, these two cartoon characters will have an epic duel that fans will never forget. Mickey and Bugs: Don't stress over anything you can't change, and aren't we two stinkers? Intermission (Cue:' Invader - Jim Johnston') Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight (The battle will take place in a forest) (Cue: Mario Party 3 - Castle Grounds) Mario and Sonic were taking a walk in the forest in order to relax and to discover wild life, but then, something happened, a strange sound was heard. Mario: What was-a-that? Sonic: I don't know, but let's continue. Mario and Sonic decided to continue their journey through the forest, but in that instance, a mouse and a rabbit appeared and tried to attack them. Mario and Sonic: What the...?! The mouse introduces himself as Mickey and says why they attacked them Mickey: You are invading the territory of my friend, Bugs Bunny. Bugs: Yup, get out of here, or else we will attack you! Mario and Sonic refuse to get out, and Mario then exclaims: Mario: Nope, we won't get-a-out Mickey and Bugs: You asked for it, stupid duo! Both duos get in their combat posision. Mario and Sonic vs Mickey and Bugs fight scene.jpg (Cue: Fortune Street - Final Boss (Super Mario World)) Before starting, Mario gave some instructions to Sonic Mario: Sonic, go take down the rabbit, I'll try to take down the mouse! Sonic: OK! Mario and Sonic went towards where Mickey and Bugs where and they start throwing a bunch of punches and kicks towards each other, Mickey then took out his Kingdom Key D and Mario took out his Ultra Hammer, and they started to use them as swords making them collide multiple times, meanwhile, Sonic and Bugs Bunny were fighting each other, Sonic started speedblitzing Bugs while Bugs tried to attack him, failing almost every hit, however, Bugs then went running towards Sonic and start punching and kicking him, so Sonic decided to do so, Mario then went towards Bugs and sent him flying with his Ultra Hammer, Sonic then casually walked towards where Bugs was and tried to Spindash the rabbit, but Bugs then got up and sent a giant punch to Sonic, which made Sega's mascot bleed in his nose, Mickey and Mario were also fighting, Mickey then tried to stab Mario with the Kingdom Key D, but Mario managed to dodge it. Disney's mascot and Warner Bro's mascot then went running towards Nintendo's mascot and Sega's mascot, Bugs then tried eating a Super Carrot but Sonic then attacked him with a Spindash, making Bugs go flying, Mario and Mickey resumed their "sword" fight, and Mickey then threw Mario's Ultra Hammer with his Kingdom Key D, Mario then tried to get his trusty hammer but Mickey tried slicing him into pieces, which made Mario panic and started to dodge the Kingdom Key D, Mario then decided to try punch Mickey, and he is actually successful, Mickey then gets tired and lays on the ground, Mario is then prepared to slam his hammer towards Mickey, but Bugs then appears and kicks Mario, causing the plumber to go rolling in the ground, Sonic then appears and helps Mario get up, so does Bugs with Mickey, Sonic then starts speedblitzing Bugs once again and exclaims: Sonic: You are too slow! Mario then notices the trees are full of Double Cherries and rapidly starts punching the trees to get the cherries, Mario then eats them and prepares to attack Mickey alongside multiple clones of him, but Mickey then summons multiple clones of himself and then, an army of Marios start fighting an army of Mickeys, which causes Sonic and Bugs to be surprised, but then Sonic decides to punch Bugs, which causes Bugs to fall, but he quickly gets up, and Sonic and Bugs end up kicking both of them in the nuts, which cause them to fall and groan in pain, while the army of Marios and the army of Mickeys punch and kick each other, while Mario and his clones transform into Star Mario and start killing the Mickey clones, Mickey then tries to create more clones but the Mario clones start killing them, making Mickey give up, Mario's power then gets over, Mario and Mickey then get into an argument: Mickey: Listen, you stole all my fame in the 1990's, now you will pay! Mario: What the-a-heck! I didn't stole your fame! Mickey: Yes you did! Mario: No, I didn't Mickey: SHUT UP! Mario, who got angered and offended by the comment, kicks Mickey in the nuts, and then tries to incinerate him, but Mickey then gets up and starts evading the fireballs, Mickey then takes out his paintbrush and tried to erase Mario with it, meanwhile, Sonic noticed a Red Wisp and grabbed it, turning into Red Burst, Sonic then prepared a big attack towards Bugs and is successful, however, Bugs then eated a Super Carrot and became Superman Bugs and went flying towards where Red Burst Sonic was, and punched him, causing Sonic to revert to his original form, however, Sonic then transformed into Hyper Sonic and went towards Bugs, Sonic then rapidly punched Bugs in the head, and then both of them then charged punches at each other, causing them to collide, meanwhile, Mickey and Mario were in their fight, where Mario was trying to avoid the thinner, Mickey then decided to put it his Sorceror Hat and threw multiple fireballs at Mario, but failed to hit him, Mario then also threw multiple fireballs at Mickey, one of them knocked off the hat, Mickey tried picking it up, but Mario then continued his fireball launching rampage, which caused Mickey to run really quick because he got scared. Sonic and Bugs then kept kicking and punching each other, with Sonic angrily trying to kill Bugs, however, Bugs then inflated one of his hands and punched Sonic, which made him go flying, but Sonic survived, Mario and Sonic then got together, so did Mickey and Bugs, then, the cartoon duo exclaimed: Mickey and Bugs: Aren't we two stinkers? Mickey and Bugs then escaped out of the place where both duos where in, and Bugs then tried to erase both Mario and Sonic, whoever, something happened, Mario and Sonic grabbed hands, and they escaped the place! Mario, Sonic, Mickey and Bugs were now in a animation studio, Mario then grabbed a Mega Mushroom and became Mega Mario, Bugs then decided to go flying in order to stop Mega Mario, but Mario punched Bugs, causing Bugs to revert to his normal form, Mario then decided to wait for the Mega Mushroom's effect to wear off, but Mario then told some instructions to Sonic Mario: Sonic! Sonic: What? Mario: I have a plan! How about you run in circles to try to make the duo we are fighting dizzy! Sonic: OK! Sonic then started running around Mickey and Bugs, who both tried to look where Sonic was in order to try to punch him, but they got dizzy, Mario and Sonic then exclaimed: Mario and Sonic: Now is our chance! Mario then casually walked towards where Mickey was and slammed his Ultra Hammer into him, crushing Mickey, while Sonic went towards Bugs and killed him the same way he killed Mario 7 years ago KO! Mario and Sonic threw Mickey's and Bugs's corpses towards some garbage bags, and Mario and Sonic went out walking out of the studio in order to get some pasta and chilly dogs, like two great friends would do. Results (Cue Super Mario Galaxy 2 Main Theme Remix) Boomstick: Talk about some rivals turned friends! Wiz: While Mickey and Bugs had a good job keeping up with both Mario and Sonic, they couldn't compete with the superior strenght, varied arsenal, speed and teamwork of the videogame duo Boomstick: While Mickey and Bugs had the intelligence and experience advantage, they have absolutely zero fighting experience as a team, having only appeared once together in both the Mickey and Friends and Looney Tunes canon, while in the Super Smash Bros games, you can make Mario and Sonic fight as a team. Wiz: Stopwatch and Chaos Control could outclass Stopza, due to Sonic's superior speed and Mario's reaction speed, and while at first Hyper Sonic could get outclassed by the Superman form of Bugs, in Sonic Advance, at the end it was confirmed that Sonic had been in his Super form for days, meaning that he could also do it with Hyper Sonic, since the 50 second time limit was a game mechanic. Boomstick: Mario and Sonic could also escape fiction like in the Super Mario 64 Got Milk commercial and in the ending of Sonic 1 and 4, and it was confirmed Mario has no canon, and also, both Mario and Sonic also had toon force like in the first Sonic TV shows and in the Super Mario Kun manga, and we were only excluding Paper and Archie. Wiz: Mario and Sonic also had better fighting skills, and have defeated foes more powerful than Mickey's and Bugs's, such as Culex or Infinite, while the foes Mickey and Bugs have defeated are rather complete idiots. Boomstick: Mickey and Bugs just got Mari-owned, and their defeats were at Sonic speed. Wiz: The winners are Mario and Sonic Mario and Sonic victory.jpg Who would you be rooting and betting for? Rooting and betting Mario and Sonic Rooting and betting Mickey and Bugs Rooting Mario and Sonic, betting Mickey and Bugs Rooting Mickey and Bugs, betting Mario and Sonic Trivia *The connection between both duos is that they are both recognized rivals and that they are the main and secondary representants of their type of fiction they belong to. *The fight will have a sequel named Team Mario and Sonic vs Team Mickey Mouse and Looney Tunes , which will be a community project |-| The Sayain Jedi= Description DISNEY AND LOONEY TUNES VS SUPER MARIO BROS. AND SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! Bugs Bunny and Mickey Mouse put their differences aside to fight against Mario and Sonic, Who will win and Who will Die? Will Bugs and Mickey get their animated asses kicked or will Mario and Sonic have their final Game Over! Intro Mario and Sonic Bugs and Mickey Intermission Battle Result Mickey and Bugs win.png|If Bugs and Mickey win Mario and Sonic win.png|If Mario and Sonic win Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Sega vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Sega vs Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Mickey and Friends vs Mario' themed Death Battles Category:Sonic vs Looney Tunes themed Death Battles Category:Mario vs Looney Tunes themed Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs Mickey and Friends' themed Death Battles Category:Two-on-Two themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:American vs. Japanese Themed Death Battles Category:Red The Red Bird Category:The sayain jedi Category:The Sayain Jedi Revamp Season 1 Category:Cartoons vs Video Games' themed battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Family Themed Death Battles